


It's in his Touch

by cherry619



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry619/pseuds/cherry619
Summary: Dean has intimacy issues but learns that between the three of them they speak a language all their own.





	It's in his Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for a wrestlekink prompt asking for one of the Shield having intimacy issues and who better than our boy Dean? A lot of this is more of a reflection of events happening from Dean rather than actual dialogue. I hope you enjoy it! This is also related to my other ambrolleigns stories. I feel like they are all a part of the same universe basically. The lyrics in the beginning are from Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum because I felt this song fit the story well.

**_Lyin' here with you so close to me_**  
It's hard to fight these feelings  
When it feels so hard to breathe  
Caught up in this moment  
Caught up in your smile

****

Everything starts with Seth as poetic and cheesy as that sounds.

Dean’s WWE career started with Seth and in a weird sense of irony his main roster career also started with Seth. It was almost like life was flashing big neon signs at him telling him how important this guy would become to him.

He didn’t necessarily realize it at the time in FCW. He was young and dumb and willing to fuck just about anything with a pulse and Seth had a pretty pulse. They managed to rile each other up like no one’s business they fought often but they were drawn to one another like magnets.

It happens after a particularly brutal match with Regal that had his shoulder all fucked. Dean was angry and didn’t want to get it looked at. He really just wanted to find the nearest bar and drink until he was numb but with Seth in his life now things were different. Whereas, Dean was impulsive Seth was always the voice of reason even if his nagging got irritating Dean eventually just learned to listen. He wasn’t sure exactly where this thing between them was heading, it was a bit strange to deal with and he didn’t even want to think about the weird feelings beginning to dredge up in his cold heart.

So, when Seth pulls him to the side, away from prying eyes and ears and just simply hugs him gently Dean was taken aback. He wasn’t exactly sure what to do or say. It felt...weird to say the least like his skin was itching and bugs were crawling. He resisted the urge to scratch at his collarbone and just accepted the hug awkwardly, but thankfully Seth never questioned it just pulled back and smiled at him warmly.

 

* * *

 

The next time it happens is after their first match together at TLC. Roman is now added to the mix in their ever-evolving relationship which enthralls Dean and excites him because it’s something new. Dean liked new challenges and the idea of having two incredibly sexy guys at his mercy was something Dean could get on board with.

They all three are broken and beaten but absolutely elated with their first real win. So, their energy carries over from the night into their hotel room they all three shared.

Dean was just simply unpacking his bag and throwing things about, fully prepared to spend another night on the floor like he usually does. It was nothing bad or anything, but Seth had a sensitive back and Dean would feel awful letting Roman, in all his glory, sleep on such a dirty floor. Dean has had prior experience sleeping on floors, old couches, cars, benches you name it and Dean has likely slept on it. It was also a lot easier for him to accept someone of his status to sleep on a floor compared to Seth and Roman. In his eyes they were perfectly unmarked and free from scars and baggage like he carried.

Dean is part way bent over the bed trying to snag a pillow for the hard floor when Roman comes up behind him and completely engulfs him in a hug.

Dean doesn’t know what to do. He freezes the fuck up and stiffens in the bigger man’s grasp.

Roman just hugs him tighter, dipping his head in the hollow of his head and neck and inhaling deeply. Dean swallows as he feels Roman’s beard tickle his collarbone.

Just like that Roman is lifting off him as if nothing even transpired. He does the same thing to Seth and Seth is a lot more natural in accepting the gesture.

From that point on Roman always made it a habit to give him a big hug after a tough match. Dean eventually stopped freezing in his grasp and even looked forward to it.

 

* * *

 

As things transpired their relationship grew deeper and deeper that Dean got really fucking good at being able to read his two partners and them in return. Dean didn’t necessarily make it easy for them. He was too jaded and bitter about the world to just open himself up to them wholly.

It took a lot of trust on both of their parts to try and overcome the huge mountain that was blocking them.

From the moment he and Seth started their relationship in FCW Dean made it very clear that unless they were having sex he wasn’t sleeping in the same bed as him. He had a huge stigma about sleeping with other guys if it wasn’t related to sex due to past trauma from his younger days. He always opted to take the floor even when Roman and Seth would put up a fuss.

Dean normally didn’t mind anyway and accepted it except tonight he felt like utter shit from the flu that was kicking his ass and his refusal to go see a doctor.

Getting through the match that night was brutal to say the least. The aches all over his body was making it hard to coordinate any sort of movement let alone actual wrestling. He may have also got his bell rung pretty hard due to being unsteady. His face had long since gone numb due to the headache that was raging a war inside of his skull and the sweat, musk and grime from himself and the other guys were making his nostrils burn.

With an ungodly sounding moan that could have easily been a groan Dean all but collapsed on the floor, right in between the two beds set up in the motel room. To hell with pillows, blankets or even a shower Dean just wanted to _die._

The room was pitch black when Dean eventually came too with a gasp.

He felt disoriented as his eyes tried to make sense of the dark blobs and shapes in the room, sweat poured from his forehead into his eyes immediately stinging them.

“Fuck...” Dean grumbled, thrashing about and swiping at his face.

“Just relax babe.” A deep voice soothed.

Dean’s reply stuttered in his throat. His heart was beating so loudly in his chest that he thought it might just completely break free of his chest cavity.

“You’re okay, we got you.” Another voice chimed in this time much more nasally.

“S’th?” Dean questioned, disoriented and confused he pawed and clawed until he was actually touching warm flesh. Instead of freaking out like he normally would Dean gripped as hard he could.

“Dn’t go...pls.” He was actually shaking but he’s not sure it was because he was severely cold. He felt lost in a sea of blackness, but he didn’t want to be left alone.

“Shhh...we’re not going anywhere.” Dean could just barely make out the design of Roman’s tribal tattoo as the bigger man pulled back his sweat soaked bangs and simply ran his fingers through his curly, damp hair.

Dean’s breathing began to slow down and his death grip he had on what he assumed was Seth’s arm ceased until he felt himself melting back down onto the bed.

He had one second to question how he was on a bed before Seth was leaning down and kissing his forehead softly. It was so unlike anything he’s ever experienced before, and partly due to his weakened, pathetic state Dean felt tears actually form in the corner of his eyes.

“Go to sleep uce.”

Dean listened.

 

* * *

 

Dean was not a needy person by nature.

He grew up taking care of himself and had to learn some lessons the hard way before he smartened up. When he was younger he learned very early on which stoops provided the best coverage from the cold, how to hotwire a car to get some warmth in the snowy winter months, what soup kitchens served seconds, how to disarm someone with a knife, which convenience store’s security cameras weren’t working, and which friends had a decent enough floor to crash for the night.

These were lessons that Seth and Roman never had to even endure, and Dean couldn’t possibly imagine them ever having too. He didn’t ever want to see Seth and Roman scrounge to survive like he had too.

Yet, in that same vein it took awhile for him to realize that Seth and Roman didn’t want to see _him_ do so either.

The lone wolf was now in a pack and the pack takes care of each other. It was a new lesson Dean was trying to learn.

It’s been probably a year since they debuted on the main roster. New bumps and challenges always came their way, but they seemed to knock them down pretty efficiently.

One of the rather odd things Dean has learned to deal with was going out together as a trio. They ate together, slept together, damn near bathed together. They were always constantly _together._ Almost like they were bound by invisible strings. So, when one thing happened to one of them it effected the other.

One of the more odd and awkward parts of this new relationship was when they came back to hometowns. Tonight, they were in Iowa and Seth always went to see his family anytime they got remotely close to Iowa.

Roman was used to a big family and family get togethers. The closest Dean’s ever gotten to a family get together was being in jail the same time his cousin and uncle was.

Dean felt out of place and uncomfortable in his leather jacket and jeans whereas Seth and his family wore warm sweaters and nice coats due to the snow. Their hair and makeup and house perfectly done up to embody the traditional family.

It was making Dean’s skin crawl to the point where he felt like he needed some comfort and Roman provided that perfect comfort. Simply standing close to Roman provided Dean’s psyche and paranoia a lot of relief.

Without even asking or saying a word Roman wrapped his big palm around the nape of Dean’s neck and squeezed lightly.

Dean never said a word and Roman didn’t either but that’s where his palm stayed the rest of the night.

 

* * *

 

 

“You know I love you guys, right?”

The question came out of nowhere considering they were all lounging as best they could on the couch to catch up on shark week.

Roman just started to laugh making Dean bounce up and down from his spot resting on Roman’s thigh. Seth’s hair kept tickling his nose as he melted more and more into Roman’s side.

“What? What’s so funny?” Dean questioned, pushing himself off of Roman’s hot lap and scrubbing at the jeans marks decorating the right side of his face.

“Nothing. Right Seth?”

Seth just winked, _fucking winked_ , and flashed a bright smile. “Right.”

“What the fuck?” Dean grumbled, all but pouting. “I’m trying to be romantic or some shit.”

Seth and Roman continued to stare at him with matching, mega watt smiles. Their eyes all but twinkling in delight.

“Our boy never was good with words.” Seth admitted with a shrug making Roman laugh again and Dean pout even further, taking back up his spot-on Roman’s thigh.

“Oh, fuck you two.”

“That’s cause our boys speaks with his actions not his words.” Roman said softly, running a hand through Dean’s hair, detangling it and brushing it back off his face.

The gesture felt good, so good that Dean even closed his eyes trying to imprint on his mind exactly how it felt.

Now that Dean actually thought about it he always was one to speak directly with actions rather than words. He learned how to read people pretty easily and learned early on that touches meant pain to some degree.

He was always stiff and awkward when it came to the intimate parts of their relationship not involving sex. He just didn’t understand the language.

However, he just had to learn that they developed a language all their own and once he learned what that language meant he became a fucking pro at it.

“That’s true.” Seth admitted quietly, his hot breath fanning against Dean’s forehead making his eyelashes flutter.

It’s when Dean realized, unintentionally, that in some fucked up way his childhood lessons were all preparing him for this moment in time. He just needed to find the right people who spoke the same language as him and he was lucky enough to find two of them.

 

 


End file.
